Wild Elf
The Second House left and went deep into the wood and found great beasts whose strength was no match for the small Eld. So Sorin gifted to them his strongest children, Ray and Fa. These siblings went to the deepest places of the wood and taught the Guardians of Night how to be strong. And they were the Eldasyl. - Ulatra Marai Random Starting Ages Age Categories Random Height and Weight Appearance Wild elves have earthy tone colored skin including tan, brown, and some shades of green. Their eyes follow the same color pattern as well as their hair. They are taller than humans on average and can grown to over 6 feet. They are not as frail as normal elves and possess superior strength. They still have slender features, but do not have the same agile grace that is common in almost all other elven races. Society & Culure Society Wild elves are very tribal, rarely living in cities or even large towns. They will follow their spiritual leader, normally a druid. The wild elf tribes don't normally interact, but they are still friendly towards each other, even those competing for the same territory. Wild elves are haughty and arrogant. They care little for refinement and orderly things. They love the nature and are one with it. Like most fey and natural creatures, wild elves are chaotic good. Religion Wild elves worship the sibling deities of Fa and Ray. Fa is the sister, but she is the wilder one with a fierceness that is unmatched. Ray is gentler, but he is by no means weak. Relations Wild leves see themselves as nature's true guardians, and as such, despise the majority of civilization. Other elves are about as close to what they would consider kin, but they still do not favor them, especially city elves like blood and moon elves. Gnomes and halflings have some tie to nature and are treated as such. Humans are about as far from what they could consider civilized as one can get. Adventurers Occasionally a wild elf will become curious with the world and wish to see all of its many wonders. Wild elves in groups play the role of the barbarian or druid more ofthen than not. Racial Traits *'+2 Strength, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma:' Wild elves are strong and wise, but they are haughty and arrogant.. *'Medium:' Wild elves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed: '''Wild elves have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Low-Light VIsion:' Wild elves can see twice times as far as humans in conditions of dim light. See Chapter 7 of the Core Rule Book. *'Scent:' Wild elves have scent. *'Wildkin: Wild elves know the deep secrets of the wild like no others. Wild elves gain a +1 bonus on Knowledge (Nature) and Survival checks. In forest terrain, these bonuses improve to +2. *'''Keen Senses: Wild elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception Skill checks. *'Weapon Familiarity: '''Wild elves are proficient with longspears, scimitar, shortspears, nets, and treat any weapon with the word "elven" in its name as a martial weapons. *'Languages:''' Wild elves begin play speaking Ultramarian and Sylvathi. Wild elves with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: All elven sublanguages, Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan.